


Katou's Birthday Present - One Shot

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Iwaki gives Katou a surprise birthday present. The nicest present ever!





	

I arrived at the studio where Katou was filming his latest picture, feeling dreadfully nervous. There were butterflies swimming around in my stomach, although you couldn’t tell it from my expression or demeanor. Thank the Gods that I’ve always been able to wear a faultless mask to conceal my true feelings. Katou was the only one who had ever been able to penetrate that mask. His golden eyes looked through me from the first time we met, seeing the vulnerable inner person hiding behind the mask.

 

Tomorrow was Katou’s birthday, and I had decided to give him a special gift. One which he’d never expect, but I knew he’d like. Today I’d give him that gift, and tomorrow I had a more normal celebration planned. I had reservations at a restaurant he liked, and afterward I had several presents all neatly gift-wrapped and concealed in the cleaning closet, a space Katou never entered. My lover was many things, but a neat freak was not one of them. I was the one who did the lion’s share of the cleaning. Katou contributed by doing the cooking, which he did with style and flair. I could still remember the time I came home from a long day’s shoot, and found him whipping up a gourmet meal wearing nothing but an apron, while singing a Gackt song at the top of his lungs. That memory lingered.

 

One of the presents was a silver watch that I knew Katou would love. It had taken me forever to find the right one, one that would match his personality. It was just the right blend of gaudy and tasteful to appeal to him. I’d also bought him a leather jacket that he’d admired in a shop window not long ago. He’d spoken of going back and purchasing it, but we’d been in too much of a rush at the time. I knew his birthday was coming up, so I went out and quietly bought it the next day. He’d been disappointed at its disappearance from the shop window, and it had been all I could do to keep a straight face and not give my secret away. The third present was the most special to me-and the one that made me most nervous. It was a pair of rings that I’d seen in the same jewelry shop where I purchased the watch. One was silver, one gold, both rather plain. On the outside of both of the rings a narrow circlet of vines wound across the bands. On the inside of each, I’d had the Kanji symbols for our names inscribed. Both together. 

 

The clerk explained that the rings were promise rings. Lovers gave them to each other to show how serious they were about their relationship and their love. I knew that Katou would adore his, more so because I was giving it to him. My romantic baka of a lover would practically melt over the symbolic nature of the gift. It made me smile to think of his boyish, excited reaction.

 

It was almost noon when I arrived at the studio. The shoot was still in full swing, but they would be breaking for lunch at any time. I stood on the sidelines, making no noise, watching my beautiful golden lover as he acted out a scene with the older actor who was playing his father in the film. As always, his talent and fire pulled at me. I could watch him for hours, the way he stood, the gleam in his golden eyes, the smile that quirked his lips almost constantly. So little ever got Katou down. He was a person of laughter and light, as I was a person of quiet and shadow. And as the shadow needed the light to exist, so I could now admit to myself that I need Katou.

 

“Cut!” yelled the director as the scene came to an end. “That was perfect, Katou-san, Tokeshi-san. Everybody break for lunch. When we get back, we’ll film the funeral scene.”

 

Katou nodded and said something to his co-star. His eye swept over the room and came to rest on me. He brightened up immediately, going from about forty watts to a hundred when he spied my face. It gave me a strange tingle to know that I was the cause of that glow. He said one last thing to the older actor, and then strolled over to where I was standing. “Iwaki-san!" he exclaimed brightly. “Have you come to take me to lunch?”

 

“That was the plan,” I replied dryly. He grinned. “Great, I’m starving.” He fell into step beside me, as I led the way out of the room and down the hall. I was feeling more and more nervous, and also quite reckless, but for once Katou didn’t notice. “Where shall we go?” he asked, his mind clearly on getting some kind of nourishment as soon as possible.

 

I worked up all of my courage. “Katou, wait,” I said, touching his arm as we came abreast of the spot I had picked out to give him his early birthday gift.

 

He stopped, surprised, glancing at me over his shoulder. “What’s the matter, Iwaki-san?” he asked, his brows rising a bit.

 

“Ummm…Could you come with me in there for a moment?” I pointed to the door on my right, a small bathroom that I’d scoped out before I went to collect Katou. It had only a single toilet and a lock on the door, plus it was big enough that we wouldn’t be squashed in there together.

 

He looked at the door, saw the sign for ‘bathroom’ and gave me a non-plussed stare. “In the bathroom? Why, Iwaki-san?”

 

I sighed. “Please, just humor me, Katou,” I said tightly. I was very nervous by now, so much so that my hands were shaking a bit. If I didn’t do this soon, I’d lose my nerve.

 

As usual, Katou did as I asked. If I seemed serious in any request I made of him, he always honored it. He knew that I never asked without a reason, and that I didn’t make frivolous or trivial requests. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned and put his hand on the knob of the door. He turned it and pushed the door open, flicking on the light as he walked into the white tiled space.

 

He turned to face me, clearly still totally puzzled. “Now what is this about, Iwaki-san…” he began, but blinked and fell silent as I put my hand behind me and clicked the lock on the door. 

 

“Huh?" Katou said, as I began to walk the short distance between us. I pulled off my jacket and loosened my tie as I did, trying to look as sexy as I possibly could. His breathing hitched, and his mouth opened a bit. He was still perplexed, but I could see that he was willing to go with the flow. I smiled at him. “I’ve decided to give you an early birthday present, Katou,” I purred.

 

“Iwaki-san,” his voice was dropping a bit in register, as I began to unbutton my shirt deliberately. His eyes shone with the first stirrings of lust, along with sheer amazement at my audacity. Didn’t know I had it in me, did you, Lover? I thought in satisfaction as I peeled my shirt off.

 

“Take off your clothes,” I directed him in a low, soft voice. Hypnotized, he immediately did so. I’ve never seen anyone able to get out of their clothes faster than Katou. I think his record is about five seconds flat.

 

I unfastened my pants and pushed them down my legs, setting a foot up on the toilet so that I could slip off first one shoe, then the other. The whole time I did this, Katou was scrambling out of his clothes as though they were on fire. He started toward me once he finally pushed off the last garment, but I held up a hand to forestall him.

 

“Since this is your birthday present, I’m going to do all the work this time,” I told him. He groaned a little in excitement. “Go stand up against the wall,” I directed him, and he obeyed with alacrity.

 

He looked like a golden sex god standing against the wall, one of his long legs bent a little and his hands with their palms flat against the wall. His eyes were half-lidded, and his breathing picked up even more as I walked toward him. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him. All my nervousness and worries had vanished. I felt like a seductress going to claim her latest victim, since Katou stood against the wall as though he were chained to it.

 

Licking my lips a bit, I knelt slowly at Katou’s feet. Looking up at him through my lashes, I bent my head and began to kiss his ankles. I ran my tongue over his right anklebone, taking pleasure in the little gasp of excitement he gave at the touch. I’d learned where most of Katou’s pleasure spots were over the last year, and I headed for another of them ruthlessly. His hands scrabbled at the wall, as my tongue ran up his calf and began to nip and suck at the back of his knee. His gasps turned to moans, and I headed north steadily up his long thigh. I made a few circles with my tongue on his thigh, until he whimpered entreatingly and whispered my name urgently. Always in such a hurry! I grinned to myself as I moved my head to take his erect cock into my mouth.

 

His long fingers flew away from the wall as he buried them in my short black hair. One of the perks of being a former AV actor was that I knew how to give a blowjob skillfully. I slid my mouth slowly over the whole length of his cock, taking it in until my nose was buried in his dark, carefully trimmed pubic hair. I held it there for a second, breathing through my nose, listening to the sound of his stifled moans and pants. Then I slid back until only the tip remained in my mouth, and swirled my tongue over the head before beginning to suck with a soft pressure. 

 

“Ahh..Iwaki-san!” Katou cried, trying to keep his voice down but obviously already losing his mind. His fingers tightened in my hair until it was almost painful when I curled my hand around the base of his cock and began to lick and gently bite my way down the length of it. I’d hated to give blowjobs when in front of the camera, although I did them well. But I loved to give them to Katou - to watch his face twist with pleasure, his mouth open as he gasped, his eyes going vacant as his entire brain focused on what was happening between his legs. I loved to drive him to that state, and I curled my tongue in a leisurely fashion around the thick hardness I held in my hand as I returned to the head and engulfed his whole cock once more.

 

His lean hips were beginning to move as he thrust his cock in and out of my mouth. I let him, and merely increased the suction as he began to move faster. I watched him the entire time, gauging how close he was to his end. I used my free hand to stroke his balls and prod his perineum when I saw from his expression that he was going to come at any moment. His stomach muscles tightened, and his hands fisted in my hair as he cried out my name in agonized pleasure. I swallowed as he shot into my mouth, his hips jerking and his body shuddering with the force of his coming. 

 

He fell back against the wall bonelessly, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted. I smiled as I licked the last of his semen off my lips. “Happy Birthday, Katou” I said. His eyes popped open, and he stared down at me. “That…” he began hoarsely. “That was the best DAMN birthday present I’ve ever gotten, Iwaki-san,” he rasped. He held out a hand to help me up, and as soon as I was on my feet he kissed me fiercely. “But what’s gotten into you?” he asked when he finally pulled away. “Doing it nearly in public? Have I created a monster?”

 

“Baka,” I snorted. “It was a one time thing. I wanted to do something special for you for your birthday.”

 

“Well, you managed that,” he agreed, his golden eyes mellow. “And while I’d love to continue this, I think we’ve made enough noise inside this bathroom. We’ll have the janitor coming to investigate any minute now. Plus, now I’m REALLY starving.”

 

I shook my head. There were only two parts of his body that interested Katou as far as I could tell, his stomach and his groin. But then, thinking about how much he loved me, I amended that list to three parts. “Get dressed,” I said, reaching for my own clothes. 

 

His strong arms were suddenly around me, and he kissed me again until I felt nearly breathless. “We’ll take this up again once I get home tonight, Iwaki-san,” he promised. “I’ll be sure to find a way to tell you thank you for my surprise birthday present.” 

 

 

Katou kept his word. Fortunately, I was between jobs for the week and he had the day off since it was his birthday, so it didn’t matter that we didn’t get up until after noon the next day. We lounged around the house vegging and periodically tumbling into bed again all day, until it was time to go to the restaurant. We ate a leisurely meal, Katou declaring once again over dinner that this was the best birthday he’d ever had. “But then, how could it not be?” he said, sipping at his red wine as he smiled at me across the table. “Because you’re with me, Iwaki-san. You’re the best every day present I’ve ever had. I especially like,” he added, with a randy gleam in his eye. “Unwrapping you.”

 

I blushed faintly at his words, but the sincerity in them made me feel special. Wanted. Loved. That was the gift that Katou gave me every day, when he looked at me as though I were the best thing in the world out of adoring eyes. While I’d never understood his fierce and unwavering love for me, I still needed it like a heroin addict needs his next fix. “Baka,” I said lovingly, and he grinned at me over the word that had become an endearment.

 

When we got home, he went to hang up his jacket while I fetched the presents out of the closet. He returned from the bathroom to see the small stack of silver wrapped gifts sitting on the coffee table, and looked surprised. “You didn’t need to buy me more gifts, Iwaki-san,” he said, even as he went right for them like a little boy seeing what Santa has left under the tree for him at Christmas. I merely smiled as he picked up the biggest box first, the jacket.

 

“What is?” he pulled back the tissue paper, and his eyes widened when he saw the leather jacket. “So that’s what happened to it!” he exclaimed happily, pulling it out of the box and immediately slipping it on. “Thank you, Iwaki-san,” He turned around to show it off. “What do you think?” he asked.

 

I thought that he looked like sex walking in the jacket. He saw the appreciative gleam in my eyes and winked at me naughtily. He bent and picked up the second, much smaller box, and he was enthusiastic over the watch, too. He removed his other one and slipped the silver watch on his wrist, holding it up admiringly. “You’ve got good taste, Iwaki-san,” he said. “Of course, I knew that already, since you live with ME.”

 

“Hah,” I said, as he finally picked up the smallest box containing the rings. I felt the butterflies return to my stomach as he ripped the silver wrapping off to reveal the black velvet jewelers box inside. “More jewelry?” he asked. 

 

I cleared my throat as his long fingers opened the box. “Actually, this one’s for both of us,” I said.

 

“Oh?” he got the box open, and stared down silently at the pair of rings resting in the velvet within. His mouth opened, but no sound came forth. Had I made a huge mistake?

 

“They’re promise rings,” I gushed, nearly trembling with anxiety. The gold one’s yours, of course…” I broke off as he lifted his head and looked at me. Tears were forming at the corners of his lovely golden eyes, and the depth of awe and wonder I saw in his gaze made me unable to continue speaking. 

 

“You got these for us?” he whispered, his voice soft with astonishment. 

 

“Yes, I…” I couldn’t go on. He reached down and pulled the gold ring from the velvet, looking at the tracery of leaves on the outside. He stroked the metal gently, until he spied the Kanji writing inside the band. He tilted it to read what it said, and gave a small gasp as he saw our two names side by side, along with the symbol for eternity. The tears that trembled at the corners of his eyes began to glide down his cheeks as he slipped the gold band over his ring finger. It fit perfectly - getting his ring size in secret hadn’t been an easy task, but I’d managed. I’d finally gotten it from the wardrobe mistress on his current picture.

 

He bowed his head over his hand, and I wondered morbidly if I’d upset him. But he’d put on the ring… “Iwaki-san,” he said, not looking up. “Come here.”

 

I went to him, prepared to hug and comfort him. But he reached out and grasped my left hand, and slipped the silver ring over my ring finger. It glowed softly against my skin, and Katou’s long fingers stroked over it. “Iwaki-san,” he said hoarsely, “Aishteru. I love you so much. Thank you for this. I don’t know what to say…”

 

He lifted his head, and the joy in his eyes made my heart sing. He raised my hand to kiss it tenderly, his lips soft against the cold metal of the ring. He wiped at his eyes, mopping up the happy tears with his cuff. “Come to bed, Iwaki-san,” he said, beginning to pull me by the hand towards our bedroom. “I want to show you just how much I liked your gifts. I’m going to have to think of something special to do for your birthday, now. I’ve got all kinds of ideas…”

 

I cringed at the thought of Katou having ‘ideas’. But as he laughingly pulled me into the bedroom, I decided that I could live with whatever my baka lover got up to. “I love you, Katou.” I said, as his fingers began to nimbly unbutton my shirt. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
